Meteoric
by polluxCastor
Summary: As Dave, Rose, and the trolls are stuck on the meteor, a series of tumultuous relationships begin to unfold.
1. Chapter 1

{AN: The first chapter starts in canon, but it becomes OC I assure you. Also, this is my first fic, so write reviews or so help me I will sic Fluthlu on you. Thankyou! -PC}

Meteoric-chapter 1

"I want yuo to share wish me your clumbs... an your hearst..."

Kanaya stood at the top of the stairs, listening to her flushed crush ramble drunkenly about quadrants.

"I want... Youou..."

Kanaya started as Rose suddenly wrapped her arms around her and kissed her full on the mouth. Kanaya gasped in shock and returned the kiss. The kiss did not last long, however, as Rose slipped out of Kanaya's arms and began to tumble down the stairs, unconscious.

"Oh my God, what even happened to me..."

Rose awoke slowly in her bed, Dave and Kanaya watching her apprehensively. As she began to stir, the others sighed with relief.

"Kanaya tells me it was something along the lines of a 'Drunk Happen xRose Combobob'.", Dave explained. "Basically, you blacked out drunk and fell down the stairs."

Rose blushed furiously. "Sorry, Kanaya," she muttered. "I guess it's not a good idea to drink alchemy moonshine before a date."

"Dont Worry Rose" Kanaya reassured. "There Are No Hard Feelings"

"Perhaps We Should Try Again Some Time"


	2. Chapter 2

{AN: Chapter 2 is basically shameless Rose/Kanaya fluff. I've added some punctuation to Kanaya's dialogue to make it not completely shitty to write. Again, it's my first fic, so review or I will sic chainsaw-vampire-Kanaya on you.}

Meteoric- 2

"The weather is certainly, um, nice in this artificially-aerated facility, isn't it?"  
"Is This Sarcasm Or Am I Committing Another Conversational Faux Pas?"  
Rose and Kanaya stood in a secluded corridor of the meteor facility, making awkward small talk to avoid the subject of their budding matespritship.  
"That was sarcasm, yes. Definitely... sarcasm."  
"Look Rose, There Can Be No More Beating Around The Small Leafy Organism. We Kissed, And You Said, While Completely Sober, That Another Date Would Be Nice."  
"I did, didn't I?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, there's nothing we should be doing at the moment, so now is as good a time as ever, I guess.  
"Oh! Um, I Suppose," Kanaya said hesitantly, "But Shouldnt I Go And Put Some Nicer Clothing On?"  
"I honestly don't mind. Go ahead, if you want to. I'll be in the library. See you there!"  
"Alright Rose. See You There."

Rose walked off, then, after Kanaya had gone into her own room, ran back down the hallway to fetch materials for a picnic dinner from her grabbed what she needed, stuffed it in a basket, and hightailed it to the library. She arrived breathless and slouched in a chair to compose herself before laying the food on a small table. She had just sat down when she had to leap up as Kanaya walked through the door in her favourite red dress.  
"Kanaya! Hey! Come sit down, I brought food."  
"Thats Wonderful Rose! Thankyou!"  
"It's really no problem. I just threw some stuff from my fridge into a basket. What would you like?"  
"Do You Have Any Fruit?"  
"Apples and strawberries. It's hard to get fruit on a meteor. The facility has a small indoor garden, but it's tricky."  
"Well Thankyou For Making The Effort."  
"It's no problem to do for you, Kanaya."  
"Arent You Sweet." Kanaya said, smiling and taking a strawberry. Rose took an apple, blushing furiously.  
"You know, Kanaya, my feelings for you have changed a ridiculous amount." Rose said, a small frown on her face. "You went from a nuisance, to a helping hand, to a friend, and now I've found myself in the particularly odd situation of being in love with you."  
"Youre... In Love With Me?"  
"If you want complete honesty, then yes. I love you, and I am in love with you."  
"Rose..."  
"Yes, Kanaya?"  
"You Have No Idea How Long I Have Waited For You To Say That."  
"So it's mutual?"  
"Very Much So."  
"I'm glad. Love you, Kanaya."  
"Love You, Rose."  
Rose leaned forward over the small table and gently kissed Kanaya on the mouth. Kanaya parted her lips, and the tips of her fangs lightly brushed Rose's bottom lip. Rose tensed at the sudden sensation of pointed fangs on flesh, but quickly relaxed as Kanaya held the kiss.

The two eventually broke apart, both breathless.  
"I Guess This Means We're Matesprits Now." Kanaya said.  
"I suppose."Rose replied. "We should probably pack up and go."

The two placed the food, mostly uneaten, back in the basket to be used another time. As the two went to leave, they saw Dave leaning against the wall by the door, smirking.

{I DON'T KNOW HOW I CAN DO A CLIFFHANER IN A ROMFIC BUT WHATEVERRRRRR}


End file.
